


Temptation is Calling

by tolliflower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bert is covered in tattoos, Clubs and shit, Eren is awkward, Levi cross dresses?, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, What am I doing?, also I updated the title, more tags will be added, rating might change as well, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolliflower/pseuds/tolliflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn't get out much but when he does, he meets a true mystery dressed in black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Hi! This is my first fic ever so go easy on me. I also wrote this on my phone because my laptop is currently out of use. Sorry. Comments are appreciated on here or my tumblr: tolliflower.tumblr.com
> 
> Levi in a wig is probably my favorite thing ever. Hope you like it!

Do you ever find yourself in strange places with no idea how you got there? The last thing I remember is arguing with Mikasa about her boyfriend before yanking my leather jacket on over my favorite band t-shirt, and storming out. My sister deserves better than that asshole, Jean, and she knows it. I may be a little over-protective, but I know for a fact that the horse-face cheats on every girl he gets. I shake my head, trying to wiggle the thoughts out before I start to get angry again. 

I normally don't even go to clubs. I'm more of a drink-alone-at-home kind of guy. Twenty-one years old and still not a big fan of being around crowds of people I don't know. A bottle of some locally brewed beer in hand, leaning against the wall inside The Falling Rose. This place opened downtown a few years ago and it's been pretty popular ever since. 

I open my eyes and watch the colors flash in front of the main stage. A local band is playing a song that I can only recognize as punk rock. The lead vocalist, a girl with blonde hair and a red Gibson guitar, sings the lyrics looking bored as ever. Beside her is an incredibly buff guy playing a flashy black Ibanez bass. The next thing I notice is how tall their tattooed drummer is. Even though he's sitting down, I can tell he would tower over most of the people in this place. 

I stomp my booted feet over to the bar where I spot Ymir. She's flirting with a short blue-eyed blond who is wearing red heels to match her red dress. Ymir is one of the bartenders here, and a really good friend of mine. She's backed me up in more than a few fights that I probably would have lost. 

"Hey Ymir, can I get another one of these?" I hold up the bottle when she looks over to me. Her short brown hair is pulled back, showing off all of her freckles. She's wearing jeans that are rolled up to her shins, black boots, and a plain white over-sized tank top. 

"Sure thing." She pops the top on the new bottle and hands it to me. "This one's on me since this is your first time here, you little recluse." I try to slap her hand away when she ruffles my already messy dark brown hair but she quickly pulls away. 

"Why does every woman I know treat me like a kid?" I huff at her, ignoring the recluse comment because it's honestly true. 

"I don't know, Eren. Maybe it's the baby face." The blond giggles at that. 

"Shut up." 

"Oh, lighten up! Go get laid, get shit-faced or something! You and I both know you need some fun in your life." She gives me a third beer. 

"Yeah, you too, Ymir." 

"Oh, I plan to." She winks at the blond and gives her a wide grin. The girl blushes bright red and playfully slaps Ymir on the arm. Waving to both of them, I turn and make my way toward the stage. I close my eyes and rock my body to the beat. Bringing the dark green bottle to my lips, I knock my head back and start chugging. All I feel is the vibrations from the bass in my shoes and stage lights heating my face.

The first thing I see when I slump back is piercing grey eyes, staring straight at me. Jet black curls bouncing around creamy white shoulders, and- 

_Oh._

An Adam's apple. Interesting. 

I never really questioned my sexuality because why should I? If I'm attracted to someone then that's that. No questions asked. I've had my share of boyfriends and only a handful of girlfriends.

Focusing my mind back on her, I see a true siren in glittery, black pumps that flash every time she moves. The tightest black dress sticks to her torso, fanning out perfectly around her hips, and stopping in the middle of her stocking covered thighs. She beckons me over with one flick of her black polished finger. I can't seem to tear my eyes away from her while I make my way through the crowd. 

"I thought you looked lonely, mind if I join you?"

Her voice is still pretty deep, but it suits her perfectly. 

"Not at all! I think I would do anything you ask me to." Did I just say that? I immediately look down at my feet. I already feel the heat rushing to my cheeks before she lifts my chin with a slim finger and praises me with a "good boy". Now I really am blushing. 

She steals the empty beer from my hand and drops it in the trash a few steps away from her. She pulls me by my wrist back to the front of the stage. I try to keep my eyes off of the how good her ass looks as she walks. She presses her back against me and continues to watch the band. Even in heels, she's short enough to fit perfectly under my chin. When I start to move my hips with her, she winds an arm around my neck. I dip my head down to ear-level and ask her what her name is. 

"Levi, but for now you can call me Léa." She shouts over the music, looking up at me through her bangs. "Yours?"

"Eren." 

When I finally get a good look at her, I can tell she's slightly older than me regardless of her height. Her narrow eyes lined in black. Thin lips tinted pink, caught between pearly white teeth as she concentrates on moving with the music. I don't think I've ever experienced true temptation until this moment. 

We don't separate until the band is saying their thank you's and goodbyes. Loud pop music starts playing on the speakers. Sweat clings to my hair, and my Scouting Legion shirt sticks to my back. She drags me by my wrist again toward the bar. 

"Hey, can I get two Bleeding Titans?" She shouts over to Ymir before turning to me. "I hope you don't mind fruity drinks, kid." 

"I don't, and I'm not a kid." She snickers at me. 

"Yeah? Well, that baby face tells me otherwise." Levi grabs the drinks and hands one to me. I'm hypnotized as she wraps her lips around the red martini glass and sips. I do the same. 

"This is delicious. You have good taste. Oh! I'll pay." Slowly remembering my manners, I grab my wallet. She stops me with one soft hand on mine. 

"It's already paid for, brat. Thank you for offering though." 

My fingers tingle when she slides her hand back to her drink, taking another sip. 

"That was the most fun I've had in a while, Léa." I tell her. She actually smiles and it's the most breathtaking sight, but it falters when she glances behind me. 

"Fuck." 

"LEVI! WHO IS THAT!? HE IS ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS!" I look behind me and a tall woman with glasses and a suit is practically running towards us. Chocolate brown hair bounces in her loose bun when she waves at us. 

"Hange. Stay." Levi commands, pointing a finger in her direction. Hange stops dead in her tracks. 

"Let's do this again soon, kid." She hands me a small business card before strutting toward her confused friend and dragging her through a wide door next to the bar. 

I look down at the business card and see that it's for The Falling Rose. It has "Levi" printed in bold letters underneath the logo along with the business' phone number. 

"I saw you dancing with my boss." 

Ymir is in front of me, making some green-looking drink. I look at her slightly confused. 

"Levi owns The Falling Rose."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. She really knows what she's doing with this place, it's become pretty popular. Honestly though, I don't think I've ever seen her act that friendly towards anyone.." 

I feel myself blushing again. 

"You think she looks good now? You should see her when she isn't in drag." She smirks at me. I try not to think about how badly I want to see what's under the wig and make up.

"Who was the woman in the suit?" 

"That's Hange, co-owner and one of our best bouncers. They opened this place together." 

I nod and focus my attention back to the business card. I turn it around in my hand to see that she wrote something on the back. 

The biggest grin spreads across my face as I read her personal number and pocket the card. Making my way home, I completely forget about why I was mad earlier. The only thing that I can think about is Levi and how badly I want to see that smile again.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know more about Eren and Mikasa! Mikasa sees a shocking sight and Armin makes an appearance (sort of). All while Levi patiently waits for the brat to text him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes that went unnoticed, I just cracked this out in a couple of hours. I really hope you enjoy!

It sounds like there is a hurricane outside of my bedroom door when I wake up. I hear Mikasa yelling my name along with death threats that I might experience if I don’t get up. One thing I can be grateful for is my lack of a hang over. I swing my long legs over the side of my queen-sized bed. Still half asleep, I groan and stagger my way over to the door and yank it open.

“What do you want, Mikasa? It’s my day off.” There’s a long pause before she starts shouting again. 

“O-oh my god, Eren! GROSS! DISGUSTING! I DIDN’T NEED TO SEE THAT!” She’s practically screaming her way down the stairs.

“What?” I blink the sleep away from my eyes and glace down the hall. The movement causes me to notice a familiar bounce in my plaid green boxers.

Oh. My. God. My poor adoptive sister just experienced the worst case of morning wood I think I’ve ever had. 

“Shit. S-sorry, Mikasa!!”

I slam my door and press my back against it, sinking down to the floor. What did I even dream about? I close my eyes and try to remember. Visions of shimmering porcelain skin tinted pink, small lips parted in a silent scream, and a tangled black wig instantly comes to mind. Did I really dream about Levi? I don’t think I’ve ever had a dream like that about anyone I knew, much less someone I just met last night.

I push the thoughts out of my head and get up off of the floor. I pad over to my dresser, grabbing a clean pair of boxers and making my way to my bathroom at the end of the hallway. I don’t even bother looking out for Mikasa since I’m pretty sure she’ll never come upstairs again after all of that. 

Mikasa’s bedroom is on the first floor of our two-story house. Mine is upstairs along with my best friend, Armin’s room. The three of us paid off Armin’s grandfather’s house with the money we had saved up from working part-time jobs throughout high school so that we could keep it. I’ve known Armin and Mikasa ever since I can remember. Mikasa’s parents were murdered by burglars that invaded her home when she was around nine-years-old. Every single day I thank whatever higher-being for helping her flee that night before running to our house a couple of blocks away. My father suggested we adopt her into the family so she wouldn’t go into some shitty foster care, and it’s been this way ever since. Armin’s grandfather is still alive, living in a nice nursing home a few miles away from here since Armin is away at college. He left about a year ago, going to Harvard Law School. He comes and visits on holidays but that’s about it. I miss him being around but I still can’t express to him how proud of him I am. 

Those two have been my back bone throughout the years, keeping my head on straight. They were the only ones who were there for me when my bastard of a dad left without a single word. After that, my mom became distant. I watched as those beautiful vibrant hazel eyes fade to pale yellow throughout middle school. She never really smiled anymore and if she did, it was forced. My sophomore year of high school, I came home one day after school while Mikasa had track practice. After searching the entire house, I found her on the floor of her bedroom, lying in a pool of her own blood and a bullet in her head. I don’t remember much about that day. I just know my sister found me sitting on my mom’s bed staring at the mess, screaming nonsense about my piece-of-shit father. I don’t think I stopped crying every night until I graduated. I’m brought out of my musings when there is a timid knock on the door. 

“...Eren? Are you crying? Do you need me to come in there?” 

“No, I’m fine. I was just thinking about stuff.” I sniff and turn the shower off. I start to towel off when I hear her walking down the hallway. Ruffling my hair, I pull the pair of grey boxers on and rush to my room to get dressed. I grab a some ripped jeans off of my floor to give them a quick whiff, deeming them clean enough to wear. I pull on a green sweatshirt and step in my boots before tying the laces. I’m halfway down the stairs when Mikasa rounds the corner and asks me if I want to go to the grocery store with her. We hop in her 1998 white Toyota Camry and she drives to the Kroger only a few blocks away. Once we decide we have more than enough groceries to last us a couple of weeks, I pay for them and help her carry them out to the car. 

“I’m sorry for getting mad at you last night over Jean,” I finally confess to her. 

“It’s okay. I know you don’t like him but I really do. Honestly Eren, you’re going to have to deal with him. I’ve already talked to him about being an asshole to you, and he’s agreed to be nice as long as you are too.”

“Fine, but if I ever catch him fucking up or hurting you, I will dig his grave.” I give her a look that tells her I mean it. She just gives me an understanding nod and a quiet thank you.

**~**

Later that night, I’m in the living room, gaming with Armin on Xbox Live, clad in boxers and the same sweatshirt from earlier. Mikasa is out with Jean and probably won’t be home tonight. Once I’m snuggled in my nest of blankets, I pull my headset back on and let Armin know that I’ve returned from the bathroom. I tell him about my week and how my job as a server at a local restaurant in town is going. He tells me how much fun he’s having at Harvard and about a few friends he’s made. I can’t help but smile when I hear the enthusiasm in his voice as he tells me about his studies. 

“I went to that club The Falling Rose last night.” I finally inform him. 

“Really? Since when have you become the clubbing type of person?” 

“It’s only because Jean was over and wouldn’t stop making out with Mikasa in front of me. I got mad, stormed out of the house, and eventually decided to go see Ymir.” 

“I forgot she worked there. At least you didn’t try to fight Jean. I’m proud of you.” He giggles to himself earning an annoyed scoff from me. 

“I met someone too. God Armin, you have no idea how attractive she was and when she smiled at me-” He cuts me off before I can go on.

“You haven’t had a girlfriend in years, Eren. Are you positive you’re ready to go down that road again? You know what happened last time.” 

“Armin, wait. She was a man in women’s clothing. The only way I could tell was the Adam’s apple. She pulled it off though. She was pure lust walking in heels, I swear. From what Ymir said, she doesn’t always dress like that. She owns The Falling Rose, and she gave me her number.” I can’t keep the grin off my face as I think back to last night. Armin goes silent and I can almost hear the gears turning in his head.

“So, you met a cross-dresser who owns the club you were at and he, uh, she gave you her number? Wow. Have you texted her?” 

“No, I have no idea what to say.” I answer honestly.

“You should. Just be yourself. If she got through one night of your incredibly awkward personality then I’m sure she can handle another.” He laughs. I pull my phone out from under the nest of blankets and fish through the contacts until I find the one titled “Levi/Léa”. I quickly type out a simple “ **hey** ” and tapping send before I stop myself. 

“I just sent her one. I’m off to bed though. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” 

“Yes of course, goodnight and good luck!”

“Goodnight, Armin.” I turn off my Xbox and trudge upstairs. It’s not until I flop down onto my bed when I receive a text. It’s from Levi and all it says is “ **Took you long enough, brat.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
